Told You So
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: Lucy was happily reading when someone knocked on the door. When she opens the door she gets dragged to a top secret facility. While she is there she feels as if everything is dark, but one day she meets one of the people who works there and he becomes her light. A twisted story of love. A NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**So this was supposed to be a one shot but I thought about it and decided that I could make a good story about it. This will be a NALU but it will be unlike any Nalu you've ever read. I guarantee it. The ending is really twisted. So if you are willing to stay and see how the story progresses I can assure you that it will good. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

There was a knock on the door. _That's odd, who would come visit so early in the morning _

Lucy thought as she glanced at her watch. It read 9:30.

-knock, knock-

"Coming" Lucy called as she put down her book on the coffee table and rose from her chair. When she opened her door, she saw two tall suited men standing there.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" the man to the right asked.

"Who wants to know"

"Ms. Heartfilia we are from MCIB (Magic Council Investigation Bureau) and we were sent to retrieve you."

"Wah-W..WHY" she exclaimed beginning to panic.

It was his partners turn to speak. "We are not authorized to give you any further information."

"Why not! What did I do?!" Lucy heard her voice rising.

He repeated the sentence.

Lucy crossed her arms. "Fine, if you "are not authorized" to tell me then I'm not going."

The two agents looked to each other and returned their blank gaze to her.

"We thought that there would be some resistance" the man to the right said in a monotone voice.

The two men stepped aside to make room for a man in glasses and a white lab coat who was standing behind them.

He stepped forward. "Hello Ms. Heartfilia."

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing Ms. Heartfilia. We just need you to come with us for a little." His voice was very distant and eerie; it was starting to creep her out.

"Ahhh no thanks. I think I'd rather consult a lawyer or something before I get involved with...whatever this is"

"I'm afraid you have no choice Ms. Heartfilia" he said giving her a wide and creepy smile.

"You know what? I'll be polite and show you the way out" Lucy plastered on a fake smile and swung the door close on their faces.

But the lab coat guy stuck his foot out stopping the door from closing.

He smiled. "Tsk tsk tsk Ms. Heartfilia. Thats not how you should treat your guuuueeesssstttts."

Lucy jumped back. " P...please l...leave me a...a..alone."

The lab coat guy told the two agents to grab her. The agents nodded and invaded her apartment trying to get her.

She scurried away like a mouse does when a cat is after it.

Lucy retreated until she fell over the pink armchair she was reading in earlier. The blonde scrambled to get up but not in time to escape the men's hands that grabbed her arms.

The two hands lifted Lucy high enough in the air for her feet to dangle.

"Let go!" Lucy screamed as she thrashed about and kicked her legs.

"Ms. Heartfilia don't make such a ruckus. You don't want any neighbors complaining, do you?" the creeper asked. He walked over to Lucy and pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

Lucy's eyes widened. _Were they planning to drug her?_

"Don't worry, I'll make it easy for you and sedate you."

The blonde shook her head furiously. "No please." Tears started to blur her vision as she repeated the words in her mind _I'm innocent. I never did anything. _

The lab coat man wiped her arm with an alcohol cloth and injected the clear fluid into her arm.

Lucy flinched as she felt the cold fluid rushed into her veins.

"There. That wasn't bad was it?"

She lowered her head and stared at the ground. The lab coat man withdrew a cell phone from his pocket and called someone. She couldn't make out what he was saying.

After a few minutes, her eyes started to flutter. The man put a hand under her chin and made her look at him.

He grinned when her eyelids grew heavy and her head started to loll.

"Falling asleep already?"

Lucy gave up trying to resist the sleep letting it engulf her.

"Have a nice nap" the man said to her. His voice sounded muffled like she was hearing him speak to her from underwater. She looked at him one last time and saw the sadistic smile stamped on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me quite some time to update this story. I have been so aught up with newer projects that Ive forgotten my little supposed to be one shot urned story. Anyway I hope you like this little chapter before we get down to the nitty gritty in the next one.

* * *

Lucy was engulfed in darkness. The image of the mans creepy grinning face burned in her mind as she slept. Random thoughts disappeared as swiftly as they appeared.

Finally Lucy woke up from her drug induced sleep and sat up in her bed. She looked around her room in confusion, immediately remembering what happened, or what at least she imagined happened.

_Was it a dream_ she thought. _No _she shook her head _That couldn't have been a dream it was too real the doctor's smile, voice and the feel of the needle injecting cold fluid into her veins._She shivered just thinking about it. She eventually labeled the event as a dream and pushed into the deep recesses of her mind. _But something does feel off _Lucy said to herself as she swung her feet off of the bed and stood up. She decided to go out and get some fresh air. Lucy walked to her closet and started changing. The entire time she was changing she glanced occasionally behind herself because she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Once the blonde changed into her usual short skirt, tank and boot ensemble, she grabbed her keys and walked to the door.

Lucy paused and turned around to scan her apartment one last time, then she walked out of the door.

When Lucy walked through the door, she saw a white corridor that led to the west north and east of her door, the floors were black and white checkered tile.

_This is definitely not my hall _Lucy thought as she looked back to her door and back to the corridor. Suddenly the sound of clacking heels echoed in the hallway, Lucy turned to her left to see a man in a white lab coat grinning widely, he was followed by two tall men in black suits.. Her brow knitted in confusion as the three men stopped in front of her.

"Did you have a good nap Ms. Heartfilia?" the grinning man asked in an amused tone. The moment he addressed her, Lucy saw her face distorted in a look of horror in the reflection of his glasses as he smiled at her sadistically.

Lucy took a step back and narrowed her eyes at him, this caused the doctor to snicker.

"So you do remember me then."

"Who could forget a sadistic looking creep like you?"

"Oh Ms. Heartphilia, that's no way to treat your host. I even went as far as to customize your room the exact same way your apartment is made while you stay here at the facility."

"My stay here at the facility?" Lucy asked as she narrowed her eyes.

The tall man to the doctors left tapped his shoulder, the doctor quickly glanced back and nodded.

"I'm afraid we do not have the time to discuss this. Perhaps we will have the time later at dinner time. Until then Ms. Heartfilia please feel free to wander around this floor of the institution."

He turned around and began to go back down the direction he and the two other men came from.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia come with me please," said a man in black suit and sunglasses who opened her door. Without knocking I might add.

"Have you ever heard of knocking," Lucy sarcastically asked without looking up from her book. While she waited for dinner time, she walked up and down the halls of the floor for 20 minutes, surveyed her "indentical" replica of her room, then ended up plopping down on her pink armchair and reading her book.

"Ms. Heartfilia please come with me."

Lucy exasperatedly sighed and made a big show of putting her book down and standing up. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a jean jacket.

She walked up to the talk man and looked at him. She could see her reflection in his sunglasses.

"Let's get started shall we?" she said before sliding past him and into the hallway.


End file.
